jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Sklaven der Republik (Comic)
Anzahl Wieviele comics gibt es jetzt gesamt ?--Obi Wan Keno 20:50, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :6 der Sklaven der Republik-Reihe und es sind nochmal 6 geplant glaub ich. 20:55, 7. Jun. 2009 (C ::Wieviel sind schon erschienen ?--Obi Wan Keno 20:56, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Vier glaub ich. 21:03, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::In Deutschland sind schon fünf von sechs Teilen in den Bänden 72-74 erschienen; der sechste Band erscheint in Nummer 75. Nach Sklaven der Republik kommt die dreiteilige Comicreihe In the Service of the Republic. Wie die darauf folgende Reihe heißt, ist unbekannt. Viele Grüße, 22:46, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – August 2010 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 14.08.2010 bis zum 28.08.2010 * : Ich schlag den Artikel mal zur Wahl voraus verschieden Gründen. Ich denke es ist mit der beste Artikel über eine Quelle den wir haben und bis jetzt wurde noch nie in Erwägung gezogen so einen Artikel auszuzeichen. Ich denke der Artikel enthält alles was es braucht für die Auszeichnung. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 10:19, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : guter artikel --Commander Cody CC-2224 10:30, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Der Artikel wirkt aufgeblasen. Jedes Comicpanel wird beschrieben, die Handlung eigentlich nacherzählt. So sieht für mich keine Inhaltsangabe in einer Enzyklopädie aus. Gerade bei Inhaltsangaben sollte man sich auf das Wesentliche in der Handlung beschränken, damit es lesenswert ist. Wenn man so durch den Artikel scrollt muss man ja annehmen, dass der Comic die Mega-Handlung hat. Für einen Comic ist es zwar eine sehr intelligente Handlung, aber deren Kern wurde nicht herausgearbeitet. Kaum ein Absatz ist länger als vier Sätze, ehe der nächste beginnt. Die ganzen Inhaltsangaben des Verlags stören mich auch, denn vier Stück sind meiner Meinung nach drei zu viel. Ich würde die erste drin lassen und alle anderen raus, immerhin erhält der Artikel durch diese Texte ja keine neuen Informationen, sondern wird aufgeblasen. Erst am Ende wird der Artikel gut, denn endlich befasst sich mal jemand mit der Entstehungsgeschichte und dem Hintergrund zu einem Comic. Die Cover-Galerie ist auch sehr gut gemacht.--Anakin Skywalker 10:53, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich stimme Ani in seinen Kritikpunkten vollkommen zu. Ich habe zwar nichts gegen Inhaltsangaben, die etwas ausführlicher sind als die schulischen Vorgaben es erfordern, aber diese hier ist definitiv zu lang. Ich habe prinzipiell nichts dagegen, Quellen-Artikel auszuzeichnen – nur müssen wir uns auf Basis-Standards einigen. – Andro Admin · Disku 18:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :Genau.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 19:58, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich denke schon seit längerem, dass an mal einen Quellen-Artikel auszeichnen sollte. Und der Artikel ist durchaus lesenswert. Allerdings stört mich noch, dass die Abschnitte teilweise derartig zerstückelt sind, was den lesefluss für mich deutlich stört. Sollte der Text der Inhaltsangabe ein bisschen flüssiger gestaltet und gekürzt werden, ist es auch von mir ein klares pro. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 10:36, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ähnlich wie Ani sehe ich die Gestaltung des Artikels mit Entstehungsgeschichte und Covergalerie als positiv, und auch der offensichtliche Aufwand ist zu begrüßen. Genauso missfällt mir jedoch auch, wie die kurzen Absätze das Lesen und auch das Äußere stören, sowie diese extrem ausführliche "Inhaltsangabe" - von der ich auch behaupten würde dass sie keine ist. Sollte das noch verbessert werden, würde ich mich jedoch freuen damit endlich mal eine ausgezeichnete Quelle abseits der Filme zu sehen. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 11:04, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Auch Abwartend. Der Artikel besitzt eine sehr gute Basis, doch schon bei der Inhaltsangabe tun sich mir die ersten Probleme auf: Sie ist erstens viel zu ausführlich, zweitens sehr zerstückelt und drittens könnten da auch ein paar Bilder hin (Davon hat ein Comic ja genug). Sonst ist er aber sehr exakt geschrieben, und wenn die genannten Mängel besseitigt werden würden, könnte man auch über Exzellent nachdenken. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:10, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 10:20, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ---- Mit '''2 Pro, 3 Kontra und 4 Abwartend besteht der Artikel die Wahl nicht. – Andro Admin · Disku 10:49, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST)